


slow, steady

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chuck and Bryce leave the spy world, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Series, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: Bryce assumed he'd have to comfort Chuck whenever things got scary again. He was wrong. And it turns out he trusts Chuck more than he thought he would ever trust anyone.AU set post-series when both have retired from the spy life.





	slow, steady

**Author's Note:**

> For nevcolleil for the prompt "Chuck/Bryce, you can leave the spy life but it never leaves you" on comment-fic.livejournal.com

Chuck's hand slides over Bryce's chest, a question, and Bryce feels his heartbeat slow down from racing to fast. (He hadn't even noticed he was still so _tense_ \-- sloppy for a spy, since monitoring one's own body is the most basic level of information gathering.)

"I'm okay," Bryce says, gruff. It isn't supposed to be like this; Bryce is supposed to be the one to calm Chuck down when they have a close call, when their past reaches out to grab them like a fist from the earth.

"We're both okay," Chuck says, leaning in, body flush against Bryce's, and Bryce wraps his arm around Chuck and nods.


End file.
